Silver Glass
by Firniswin
Summary: Legolas and Gimli finally make their last journey together, but neither is ready for what they will find in the Undying Lands.
1. Default Chapter

Silver Glass

By Firniswin

****

What can you see?

On the horizon,

Why do the white gulls call?

Across the sea,

A pale moon rises,

The ships have come to carry you home,

A light on the water,

All souls pass.

-RotK soundtrack; Howard Shore

"Come Gimli! Aboard the ship you go."

Gimli, son of Gloin, looked up at his friend; this was the first time since King Elessar's death that the elf prince had spoke. It shocked the dwarf.

The dwarf shook his head, his gray beard swaying in the soft wind and his eyes looking at Legolas with unbidden tears. 

'Aule! He had never cried. And the elf was the last person he would have wished to have seen it.'

The gulls cried above and Gimli could see his friend's anxious look, the elf seemed uneasy as the birds circled them and cawed angrily; as if trying to tell the elf something. 

"Do not break my heart thus Legolas. You know I can not come with you." The tears finally spilled over; the sunlight glittered upon them making them much easier for the prince to see. 

'Curse you Aule! This accursed sun!' the dwarf shouted mentally as he saw the look of sympathy on the prince's mournful face. 

"I am a dwarf, Legolas. Not an elf, my fate is much like Aragorn's. I cannot escape it." He whispered as a sob threatened to cut off the words.

Legolas raised an elegant, blonde eyebrow and smiled slyly. "And why can you not go _mellon nin_? Since when does an honorable member of the Fellowship not get his reward? I think you deserve this Gimli and Eru willing you will be able to join my kin, along with Frodo and Sam, Gandalf and me. What happened to the adventurous dwarf I once knew, since when did he back down from a challenge? You are not the dwarf that was my friend?" the prince smiled as Gimli grunted.

"To go into an elf land? That is forbidden; you speak folly princeling!" 

"I speak no such thing! Now get on the boat!"

The smile on the dwarf's wrinkled face widened making even more of the wrinkles show clean through.

"Very well. I suppose I have got no choice?"

"No, you do not." Legolas laughed as Gimli slowly boarded the grey ship.

"So what's a dwarf supposed to eat on this prissy elf-ship, eh?"

****

TBC~

So, yes this is a chapter story and no I am not giving up on my other stories. I just had to write this, I was going to go absolutely out of my mind. This story will only be about three chapters long. 

Chapter One (Finished) 

All of Your Fears Will Pass Away

Chapter Two (WIP)

Why Do the White Gulls Call

Chapter Three (Soon to be WIP)

All Souls Pass

SO I know this chapter was awful short and the next chapter will be longer!!! I am pretty sure!!! So! Please R&R!!! No flames!!!!

Next chapter will be up soon, hopefully!!!!


	2. Why do the White Gulls Call

Chapter Two

Gimli layed back and looked up at the clouds, his eyes traveling on the pink and blue that slowly crept beyond his line of vision.

Legolas sat a little ways away, watching the sun rise, it's beautiful rays glittered upon the blue waters.

"It's so beautiful." The dwarf commented making the elf prince look up and cock his head to the side. 

"Beautiful? I did not know a dwarf could say such things?"

Gimli snorted and raised himself slowly up, groaning as he did. It seemed, to Legolas, that told age had finally crept up on his friend. 

"And you can?!" Gimli grunted pulling out a short pipe and stuffing some weed in the end, then lighting the pipe he stuck it in his mouth. 

"Aye, I believe I can, dear Gimli. Luthien Tinuviel and Arwen Undomiel. The two most beautiful women that ever walked Arda." the elf smiled and leaned back sighing. "But alas, I never had the privilege to wed either. My lady awaits me in the undying lands, Lady Alede."

"Awww, so ye do know the meanin' 'O Beauty, do ye dear prince?"

"Yes I do. What beautiful dwarf maiden did you wish to wed?" Legolas almost snickered at the thought of the two being wed upon a magical kiss, their beards inter-twining. But he kept himself calm and awaited the dwarf's answer.

The dwarf set his pipe down upon a bench on the side of the boat and grinned gently.

"Well, there was this one lovely maiden. She was pretty and every dwarf knew it. But she never wanted to wed me. She always told me what a hopeless cause I was. That made my blood boil, so after I left her a parting gift, I left for Imladris to seek Elrond's wise council, for it was said he still gave us council gladly and did not tire easily in the company of dwarves."

Legolas listened kindly, he knew that Gimli needed someone to listen and so he was going to be the respectable friend and listen to the dwarf.

"And what was 'the parting gift'?" The elf prince asked, halfway laughing already. 

Blushing crimson the elderly dwarf turned onto his hard back and grinned sheepishly. "I-uh" he wiped tears of mirth that were trailing down his worn cheeks. "I cut her beard."

The last part of the whisper was so soft that Legolas almost had to strain to hear it, but he heard it and instantly he was laughing harder than Gimli had ever heard. 'Oh Eru! Legolas must be goin' mad.' he mused as he watched the perfect being role upon his stomach as the choked laughs came from his lither frame. 

Turning around, Gimli starred over the side of the grey ship, his eyes winkling as he saw the waters sparkle like mithril and a few silvery-blue dolphins leapt from the water; they frolicked with each other and made soft giggling noises. "Aule be praised! The beasts are laughin' at me too!" he cried watching them disappear into the silver water. 

Legolas sat up and looked over the edge to wear the dwarf had pointed. 

"No...no Gimli. That is how the silver water dweller speaks. It is called the dolphin. I have seen none before, but my father taught me about them." he said softly. "I had been hoping, when I first saw the sea during the war of the ring, I was hoping to see just one. But Alas, none came." he said watching as the dolphins leapt and chattered at the boat. 

He chuckled. "I remember when Aragorn-" he stopped and turned away, silent tears caressing his pale cheeks. 

Hearing his friend's abrupt halt in his words, Gimli turned just in time to see the elf turn his head away and begin to shake softly, his pale gold hair flittered in the breeze. 

"Legolas?" he stopped and finally realized what was wrong. Careful not to hurt his own joints, he moved forward so he could better see Legolas. "Legolas? Come, tell me what troubles you?" he whispered, placing a friendly, weathered hand upon the prince's smooth one. 

Bringing his head up so he could look into the dwarf's old eyes he smiled, the tears crept slowly down his cheeks, but he continued. "I miss him Gimli. I miss Estel." He would have said more, would have reminisced, but the pain was too great. 

Clambering up upon the spot where the prince sat, Gimli layed his hands on the slumped shoulders. 

"I know laddie. I know. I will not say: do not weep; for not all tears are an evil."

Smiling thinly, Legolas looked up into the deep, brown eyes. "I have never heard that line before master dwarf? I knew not that those of your kind could speak so well that you could give council to an elf?"

Chuckling, Gimli leaned down and whispered: "Well I wish I could say that the line did come of my kin. But I would be lying. Gandalf told it to me, right after my mother died a long while back. Right before the fellowship." he patted the prince's back with a hefty hand. "I never heard bad advice from that old wizard." he sighed leaping hard off the platform which Legolas sat. 

Gimli stood for a few moments and watched the sun rise over the hills that sat beyond the sea. They were steadily rising, green and gray and beautiful as one could imagine.

Stars sat above it, beginning to fade as the sun become brighter, the moon which sat far, far above was beginning to disappear along with the stars and the sky was changing to a lemony yellow, mixed in it was pink, purple, and blue that took both the elf and dwarf's breath away.

Far above, the gulls cried with full lungs as their boat crashed effortlessly against the glass waves, the rocking motion was beautiful, but it sent the dwarf backwards and he strained to rise once more, using his axe as a cane.

Legolas helped him up and closed his eyes, smelling the saltwater breeze, listening to the harsh cry of the white gulls as they flew overhead; their pale shadows shifting in the little sunlight.

"Can you hear it Gimli?" he asked, his eyes still closed and a smile upon his face. "Can you hear the white gulls cry?"

The stout dwarf cocked his head at a better angle and listened. "Yes, what has that got to do with anythin'? Why are they making such a fuss?"

Legolas smiled and opened his silver-blue eyes, sighing as the wind picked up and rustled the folds in his grey Lorien cloak, tears streaked down his face and all his memories filtered in, mostly of him and Aragorn on the plains together. One such incident came forth that he remembered clearly.

__

"You have NEVER seen the ocean, Legolas?!" the young man asked, chuckling at the thought of a prince that was over two-thousand years old, yet he had never seen the beauty of the ocean.

"No, I was taught that are kind should never go near the sea until it is time for the elves to pass over. We would desire it to much and never be happy again."

The memory drifted away and he heard the white gulls once more, their wings catching the pale pink and orange colors as the sun rose up.

"They are calling me home."

****

TBC~

Ok, so that is the next chapter! Chapter two is now finished and now we are onto chapter three, as soon as I post the thing, "All Souls Pass". Hope you liked it, please R&R, no flaming!!!!!!!!

I told you _Linwen_**, it had to be short!!! Oh well, glad you liked it Mellon nin. Hope this chapter was long enough for you.**

Here is the next chapter _Leggylover03_**!!!!**

WOW! Thanks _Moismiley_**!!! I like your stories though. And I had to use it on them, otherwise my devious plot would not work. *cackles* Ok, enough of that. Anyway, well since they are the last ones I wanted to use it on them. :) Thanks for reviewing!!!!**

Sorry took so long _jinnder_**! Hope this was quick enough? Oh! And WIP, LOL, stand for "Work In Progress". Hehe, not "Western Independence Party". **

Yes, I feel that way too _MaidenofImladris_**!!! He is cute!!!! Here is the next part, one more to go. **

OH! Then I am glad you liked it _Rachel the Almighty_**! :) Thanks!!!!!!!! Here is more, hope you like this as well!!!**

Ok, so the next chapter should be out VERY soon, like two days at the latest. Let's hope!!! Thanks everyone!!!!!!

Please R&R! NO FLAMING!!!!!!!!


	3. All Souls Pass

Chapter Three

The sun glittered upon the glassy, silver waters as the ship came closer to their destination. 

Though it was hot, Gimli always felt some what cool, the mist splashed in his face, but did not feel salty and it did not burn his eyes. Instead it felt wonderfully cool upon his warm brow.

Legolas, unable to contain his excitement, stood on the bow, his silver-blue gaze washing over the shimmering white shores up to the lush green hills and the clear blue skies.

"Calm yourself Legolas. It won't come any faster if you watch the shores like a hawk in search of a decent meal."

The soft laugh confused the dwarf, but he just waited, and the waiting paid off, for a few moments later he was rewarded with an answer.

"I cannot help myself Gimli, my mind no longer resides on this boat, and my spirit feels it must fly to the distant shores."

'Paw. Should not have been so hopeful.' Elves always speak in riddles.' he moaned outwardly not at all hiding his malcontent in the answer he had just been supplied. 

"Can you not imagine it? The sand drifting into the soft white beaches and the sky smiling down upon you as you walk. The green fields playing against you as you run swiftly through the meadows." a contented sigh was all Gimli understood. He was no scholar and so many phrases were slightly a mystery to him. 

Legolas closed his eyes as the wind tousled his hair. He smiled, imagining the feeling of all he had just spoken. Imagining himself next to Linwen, walking upon the warm sands or leaping through the fields. 

"I suppose you wouldn't care if I told you that we are about a mile away?"

Opening his eyes, the prince cocked his head, not seeming to notice that he had been so caught up in his fantasy that his mind had simply fallen asleep, though his senses and joints had kept him standing. 

The elf prince smiled, barely able to contain his joy. Gimli watched the smile brighten and inside, he knew that he had never seen his friend smile so, only in the company of Estel or Linwen had he seen him so happy. It warmed the dwarf's heart, hobbling over he sat upon the bench near the stern and watched as the isle came closer and closer with each passing minute.

~_~

Cries came from beyond his dreams, but he did not even know he had been asleep. 

His eyes shot open and his mind, blurry with sleep, started working harder to process the excitement. 

He listened to the joyous calls and recognized them easily, they were his friends. 

"Legolas! Legolas!"

But they obviously did not know he was aboard. Grunting, Gimli rose, using his old axe as a cane he stumbled slowly forward. His bleary eyes found the elf, who was now helping the other elves tie the boat to the extremely white sparkling dock. 

"Come Gimli!" he said looking up at the dwarf, he was smiling that brilliant smile again. 

So happy was the elf that he did not hear the barely noticeable pitter patter of hobbit feet, he looked up just in time to see a chubby red haired being jump on him, making him fall hard to the sandy dock.

He laughed and rumpled Sam's red hair. The hobbit looked a bit younger than he should have been, and he assumed that was what these lands did to one. 

"Ah, dear Samwise is here as well." Legolas smiled as he stood up, helping the hobbit to his feet as well. 

"Aye, that I am Mr. Legolas." he said, tears streaming down his face from joy. "Oh, I missed your sharp eye and beautiful words." Bending down, the prince rubbed his head gently. 

"I missed you too Master Samwise, I am glad you made it."

"As am I sir." At this point Sam had seen Gimli and ran to meet up with him, and now the rest of the group conversed onto the elven prince. 

Bilbo was first, although he seemed a bit speechless. He hugged Legolas and then turned to Gimli and seemed a bit more excited to see him. 

Gandalf smiled leaning on his old white staff, his white hair blowing in the breeze and the folds in his attire shifting ever so slightly.

"Welcome home, young Greenleaf." he said, his voice it's normal emotionless self, though Legolas could easily see the smile within his eyes. 

"Thank you Mithrandir!" he said smelling the breeze as it hit his face and made his hair whirl. "It is good to finally be home."

Many other elves including the former elven ring-bearers stood behind Gandalf, smiling in quiet ease that the prince was finally among them. 

As he watched, something hit Legolas. And a question that had not been uttered in years escaped his pale lips. 

"Where is Frodo?" his brow furrowed in confusion and Gandalf chuckled. 

"Still watching over the Ring-bearer I see." All the elves behind him laughed musically and Legolas smiled, it truly had been a long time. 

Elrond nodded his understanding and turned to Glorfindel to answer the question.

Next to Glorfindel stood beautiful elven woman, her beautiful silver and gold hair twisted in the wind. She smiled at the prince and he knew instantly who she was. 

The Golden haired blonde elf nodded grinning. "Master Baggins is on the east side of the Island, he had a wish to be taught more of the elven tongue, so he sits with his mentor at this moment. You should be able to find them, when I last left they were laughing about some elvish joke."

Nodding his thanks, the prince turned to the dwarf who had his audience among the hobbits. 

"Come Gimli." he called to the elderly dwarf who looked much younger, most of the gray was gone from his hair and beard and his eyes were grinning, the weariness gone. "I will be along with you shortly master elf." he called turning his attention to all the elves and Gandalf who were watching amused at the smaller beings.

Shrugging lightly, Legolas turned and ran off in the direction that Glorfindel had pointed him in just a moment before. He was smiling, and his heart was no longer sad. He felt at peace, just about. 

He still missed Aragorn and he had not et figured where Linwen had gone, for she had not been among the elves, but he was sure she was safe and awaiting him.

Laughter floated to his perfect ears and Legolas smiled because he knew who's laughter it was. 

"Frodo!" he called excitedly, his legs going faster so that he could now see the willow tree in which sat the hobbit. 

The laughter ceased and a gasp came from within the tree, a few rumpled footsteps and then someone, someone quite small and then hopped from the tree. 

The Ringer-bearer instantly saw the blonde elf and cried out happily. 

"Legolas!" As the little hobbit jumped Legolas caught him, he chuckled, still a little surprised at how truly light Frodo really was. But he would address that later, right now was the time for friendly reunions. 

"_Suilad_ Frodo." he said hugging the child-sized being close until he was sure he could not squeeze anymore.

"I know what you said." the prince set him down and look with inquisitive, blue eyes, his back to the willow tree. 

"Really? What did I say small one?" 

Frodo laughed softly, excited at how much his lessons were helping. He had known elvish before, but not as well as he did now. 

"You said _hello_." 

Jumping up the elf prince smiled and nodded. "Very good. You have been taught well. If only Estel could hear your elf-speech now."

Chuckling softly Frodo smiled and Legolas gave him a slightly confused grin.

"I agree _mellon nin_, if only I could hear him now?" 

The prince blanched, his face going instantly pale and his eyes growing wide. He turned slowly to see a figure clothed in maroon and cream making his way towards them.

The voice! He knew that voice, it was the same voice that he had listened to for over one hundred, long years. 

"Aragorn?" he whispered, his mouth going dry and his heart beginning to ache.

The man's face was young, just like Gimli and Bilbo's had been, just like Frodo's. The face he had met with that night in the forest, the face he had come to love and respect as he would a brother. 

"Aragorn!" he cried jumping at the man and enveloping him a hug, tighter than the man could withstand. 

Smiling, Estel chuckled as much as the restraining arms would let him. "I have missed you too Legolas."

Tears were now freely running down the prince's pale face and he let a few sobbing breaths go, he looked in amazement at the shaggy young face and the eyes, so full of life and joy. 

He could see tears in those same eyes, though they never fell. 

Smiling broadly Aragorn patted Legolas's lithe back and said with the happiest feeling in his heart. "Friendship never dies, Legolas. Why did you doubt?"

Shaking his head, the prince looked up. "I watched you die." he said softly, Frodo let his head fall, knowing that Legolas must have gone through more pain than he could even imagine. 

"I am here." Strider said looking about at the beautiful land that he though he would never see. "And I am not leaving this time." 

Legolas smiled sadly and so did Frodo, he felt better now, that space in his heart was finally healing and he felt as if he could finally live. 

Another elven maiden came bounding from the willow and she smiled at Legolas, her own raven hair was shimmering in the soft sunlight. 

"Linwen." he whispered, feeling himself melt in her gaze. Everything was perfect. 

"Where is Gimli?" 

The question brought him from his stupor and Legolas chuckled. 

"Talking with the hobbits I imagine." 

With a happy laugh, Aragorn started running back towards the beach, and Frodo followed, Legolas and Linwen followed them, holding hands and smiling as the sparkling sun caressed their perfect features.

The water crashed against the rock drowning out the sounds of laughter and joy; the gulls had ceased their crying and were now silently shifting in the breeze, their soft shadows falling upon the joyous figures below. 

****

FINIS

Hope you liked that everyone!!!! I enjoyed writing it!!!! Please R&R! No Flames!!!!!! Please no flames!!!! I worked very, very hard on this and do not want to be scolded!!!!!

So anyway, here are the responses to all your reviews! Oh sheesh, I am way over my head here!

Here ya go _Linwen_**! The last chapter!!! Hope you liked it!!!!**

I am glad you had all those emotions _Seeing-spots_**!!! That is my job, to make like a million emotions run through you at once, hope you felt the same this chapter!!! :)**

Hope you are still enjoying it _Moismiley_**!!!!!**

Ahhh, as do we all _Rachel the Almighty_**, as do we all! And I am touched that you enjoy it soo very much!!!!**

Yes _Elven Ranger 13_**, poor Legolas!!!**

I do too _Kelsey_**! I also enjoy Legolas and Aragorn friendship, but NO slash!!! Don't like Slash! I am honored that you shed your precious tears on my story! Thank you!!!**

I am glad you like it _Magicgirl810_**! Very glad indeed!!!**

Oh yes _Azla_**. Only three, any more and it would get too long and drawn out. I am very honored that you think it such a lovely story!!! Thank you so very much!!!**

Thank you all!!!! I am glad you liked it!!!!!!! I will update everything else soon!!! Gotta go!!!!!!


End file.
